


Accidentally Undead: Jason Todd Edition

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Jason is a Dork, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: A parody of a parody. He's accidentally undead!





	Accidentally Undead: Jason Todd Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidentally Undead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441980) by Avalon Estel. 



He’s accidentally undeeeeeeeeeead!

So they say what’s the problem, Jason?

What’s the problem?

I don’t know,

Well, maybe I’m undead.

Dead!

Think about it,

Every time I think about it,

Can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout it.

How much longer will it take to do this?

Tried to talk with Batman–Bruce

But that didn’t work out.

Out!

Makes me wanna turn around and shoot someone

But I know that’s not justicing.

Come on, come on!

Move a little closer.

Come on, come on!

I wanna hear you whimper.

Come on, come on!

Just listen to me, dammit Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuce…

So I tried my brother Dickie-Bird next.

Said to him, 'Be my Robin’

But he didn’t care.

Care!

Didn’t like my fingerstripes either

And I turned into a tentacle beast,

O-oh!

Come on, come on!

I’m an undead Robin.

Come on, come on!

I really hate the Joker!

Come on, come on!

I really only want some looooooooove…

These cameras watching mean I’m never alone, never alone, no no.

Come on, come on!

Replacement’s kind of wary!

Come on, come on!

And the brat is really scary!

Come on, come on!

But none of them will understaaaaaaaaaaand…

I’m accidentally undead,

Accidentally undead

Accidentally undead

Accidentally undead

Accidentally undead

Accidentally undead

Accidentally undead

Accidentally…

I’m undead, I’m undead, I’m undead, I’m undead, I’m undead, I’m undead,

Accidentally!

I’m undead, I’m undead, I’m undead, I’m undead, I’m undead, I’m undead,

Accidentally!

Come on, come on!

Help me hurt the Joker!

Come on, come on!

Take down the fucking case, Bruce!

Come on, come on!

Just listen to me dammit,

I, I, I…

I’m undead.


End file.
